Chyunei's Secret
by GiVe-MeH-PoE-TaY-ToEsXxX
Summary: This is a stroy about a girl named Chyunei.She unlocks the power to enter the Naruto world through Yin and Yang necklaces that seem to hold the portal.It has fantasy suspense and a hint of romance Hehe Read and hope you like it! Yes its Chyuneixsomeon


Chyunei's secret

Me:**Ello! My name is Chyunei and this is the story of my secret! Okies hope u like it :P**

Haku:**What if They dont wanna read this?**

Me:** well thts sad…**

Haku: **Id read it tho**

Me:**Yay! - on with the story!**

Part one: The store

In a small town called Rutland Vermont there as a girl named Chyunei. Now this girl as a strange one. She had a really wild imagination and was always day dreaming. She always seemed to have understand what other people cant. So she was special in her own way. One day, she was walking through ton when she saw a store that she had never seen before. It had a steel plating over the door with a swirl and a triangle

Chyunei: **Sort of looks like a leaf** _smiles_ **I think ill check it out**

So Chyunei entered the store and looked around. There were strange artifacts everywhere. Katanas were hung upon the wall and kunai knives were aligned on a glass shelf. Shurikens were displayed in wooden boxes and headbands were hung on a rack, but the very back of the store is what seemed to have captured her attention the most. Six giant wall scrolls were hung and each had a sign in the very middle and a description on the bottom. Chyunei stared at each one, examining them carefully taking note of what they displayed. The swirl she had seen before was on one of these scrolls.

Chyunei: **Ah, I was right it is a leaf**

She also saw one that had four wavy lines and said "mist" at the bottom. She liked it the most and moved on to other things. She walked around a little more until she saw something glow orange. She glanced at a box that sat lonely on the counter. She walked up to the counter and looked at the box. On the cover of the box was a Yin and Yang sign. She adored it but what did it hold inside? She reached for the box until a man slapped her hand.

Chyunei: **OW! What was that for?!**

Old man: **Sorry you cant touch** _smiles_** You can call me sir or Hokage**

Chyunei: **Uh sir what is in the box?**

Hokage: **it's a necklace… a special one it is believed to posses powers**.

Chyunei: **What kind of powers?**

Hokage:** Oh just powers. Not the kind that makes you fly or see through walls though.**

Chyunei :_laughs _**Well it sounds nice. How much is it?**

Hokage:** Ill give it to you if you can see this….**

The man then held out a headband. It had a star-ish shape design on the metal plate. Chyunei said she could see it and explained the design to prove it. The man just smiled handed her the box and the headband and bid her farewell. Chyunei thanked the man and left.

Hokage: **We will indeed meet again…**

Chyunei ran to her house and went up to her room. She put the headband around her leg and took the box. She looked at the cover a little more then opened the box. Inside was a necklace but not just one, but to her surprise there were two instead! She looked at them and noticed that they represented Yin and Yang. She tossed on the Yang necklace and put the Yin one in her drawer. She was planning to give it to her best friend Kairi. That night, Chyunei came back to her room and got dressed for bed. She took the blanket of her bed and noticed a scroll lying there. She picked it up and read what it said.

Scroll: You posses an eye sight that no one else has. The holder of the necklace can unlock of a world of adventure. Interlock the necklaces or say the words we have written

To go to this world you must interlock the necklaces or say "As one" and to leave interlock them again or say "One must part"

Hokage

The man sent this scroll….but how? She packed away the scroll and put it on her shelf. It couldn't seriously take her somewhere else…or could it? She quickly got off her bed and to her drawer. She took out the necklaces and placed them together. The necklaces went orange and shone furiously! Chyunei quickly pulled them apart in fear. She was too scared. What if something would've happened to her?! She put the Yin one away once again and went to bed. Later that night, Chyunei sat up in her bed. She couldn't sleep and her eyes hurt. The orange beam had seemed to have done something to her eyes. She got up from her bed and moved towards her mirror. She rubbed her eyes and looked in. Her eyes were purple! She quickly panicked. She wanted to know what was going on. Only one way was available. She had to complete the necklaces job. She took out the necklaces and held them up. She looked at them and put them down. She was still scared. She went to the mirror once again. This time she fell backwards onto the floor in fright. A boy with a mask was in her mirror! He started seeping through the mirror and into her room. Chyunei then backed up against the wall in an attempt to get to the door. The boy came up closer to her then stopped.

Boy: **Don't worry I wont hurt you**

Chyunei: **Who are you and what do you want?!**

Boy: **My name is Haku and I don't want anything I'm here to tell you that nothing is going to happen to you if you finish the necklaces' job. It will only lead you to a world. My world. This world is full of adventure and excitement. it's the world of ninjas**.

Chyunei: **Ninjas? Is that why you are wearing that mask**?

Haku: **Yes**. _takes off mask_ **So you know you can trust me ill take it off**

Haku looked feminine but still very handsome. Or at least to Chyunei he was. Chyunei then examined him and then gave him a smile.

Haku: **Well? Are you going to finish what you need to or are you just going to stare at me all night?**

Chyunei didn't even notice that she as staring at him! She felt a blush coming on so she walked quickly to get the Yin necklace out. She then took a breath and placed them together. The bright orange flash came again. It became brighter and brighter. Chyunei got really blinded that she stepped back and she knocked over a lamp. The orange light spread into beams and the lamp stopped in mid-air! It freezes time! Now Chyunei could go whenever she pleased. The room then became completely white then everything went black and green. Chyunei looked down and there was a Yin and Yang on the ground under her. Spinning…faster..faster. Chyunei's clothes became of a different kind. A fish net shirt pants with a pant leg wrapped in bandages and sandal like shoes. Her headband was moved to her forehead. Then FLASH! She was standing in front of a bar by the name of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. She looked to see a boy with blonde hair and a bright orange jumpsuit ordering some ramen. She sat next to him and looked at the counter.

Boy: **HI! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Whats your name?!**

Chyunei was first a little surprised at his energy but then gave him a smile.

Chyunei: **Hi, my name is Chyunei**

Naruto: **Would you like some ramen? Its really tastey! Ill buy you some because this time I remembered my money**!

Chyunei: **Uh Thank you that's really nice of you** _smile_

Naruto bought the ramen and they became fast friends. Then he asked if she had a place to stay. She ansered yes because she would just go home but first she needed to find the old man…. Naruto knew where he was and gave her directions. She thanked him and found the man's building. She would come back in the morning to find out what was going on….

Part two:Welcome to Konoha! will be out soon!

Me: **OMG! Im in Konoha! -**

Haku:** I was in your mirror?**

Me:** Pfft, duh XD**

Haku: **XP Oh well yay I met you!**

Me:** Ya yay…** _blush_ **Tune in next time!!**


End file.
